Embodiments described herein relate to a hanger assembly for hanging components.
Hanger assemblies have many applications in the trucking and automotive industries, as well as in other related and unrelated industries. One use of a hanger assembly on a vehicle is to suspend a fuel tank, or other vehicle components, from a bracket mounted to the vehicle. The mounting brackets are typically mounted to a chassis component or to a chassis mounted component. The fuel tank is attached to the hanger assembly, often resting on a cradle-shaped support hanger and secured with a strap.
In one conventional hanger assembly 1 for a fuel tank shown in FIGS. 1-3, a generally “U”-shaped outer bracket 2 is disposed over a generally “U”-shaped inner bracket 3. Mounting bolts 4 span from a first outer surface of the outer bracket 2, through two parallel walls of the inner bracket 3, and through a second outer surface of the outer bracket 2. Locating pins 5 protrude outwardly from the two parallel walls of the inner bracket 3, and the locating pins are received in a channel 6 formed by a hook-shaped extension 7 in the outer bracket 2. Since the locating pin 5 engages the channel 6 of the outer bracket 2, the locating pin 5 carries some of the loading between the two brackets 2, 3, which may cause failure or sheering of the locating pin.
Referring to FIG. 2, the outer bracket 2 is manufactured with forming tolerances so that the outer bracket can be assembled over the inner bracket 3. These tolerances form a small gap 8 between the inner bracket 3 and the outer bracket 2.
Referring to FIG. 3, when the mounting bolts are tightened, the ends of the outer bracket 2 bend and displace against the inner bracket 3, decreasing the gap 8 near the ends and making the outer bracket non-perpendicular to a head 9 of the mounting bolt 4. When the outer bracket 2 is non-perpendicular to the head 9 of the mounting bolt 4, the mounting bolts may loosen.